


𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐨𝐧

by 616winterhawk



Category: Marvel
Genre: 12 Days of Winterhawk, Boxer Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Bingo, Deaf Clint Barton, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, WinterHawk Bingo, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/616winterhawk/pseuds/616winterhawk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 26





	𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐨𝐧

“Welcome to the Madison Square Garden Arena,” the announcer boomed over the intercom system.

Bucky sat in the stands, his left leg bouncing up and down out of nervousness. He always got like this when Clint had a match, even though Clint won all of his matches. He hated the fact that Clint boxed, but Clint loved it, he loved the adrenaline. His long hair was pulled back into a bun and one of Clint’s old shirts, that was too big for him, hung loosely off of his body. He kept his hands in his lap folded over one another.

The announcer counted down the time until the match started, thirty minutes. Thirty minutes until Bucky had to sit here and watch as Clint got knocked down and punched, thirty minutes until he had to watch Clint bleed without doing anything to help him. Everyone knew that Clint was good, what they didn't know was that Clint had a boyfriend who was very concerned for his safety. It wasn't Clint’s choice to hide Bucky from everyone, it was Clint’s manager. He didn't want Clint to show ‘the wrong impression to younger viewers’ that's what he told Bucky anyway. When Clint told him that he had to hide their relationship, Bucky was furious. He didn't want to be hidden from the world, he wanted the news headlines to read ‘boyfriend’ instead of ‘friend’. He wanted to be able to kiss Clint in front of his fans like anyone would, but he couldn't.

Bucky’s focus snapped out of his head as the bell rang three times, and the boxers entered the ring. The announcer got the crowd ready, most of them were cheering for Clint. He took in a breath as the two men started towards each other, Clint swung first like always. The crowd would frequently shout ‘oooooohhhhhh’ and ‘aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh’ as the two boxers would slam their fists on to their opponents body. Clint never showed it but he was always in pain after a match, one time Bucky had to take him to the hospital due to a broken rib bone. Clint had never complained about his broken rib bone but, since Bucky had once broken a rib bone he knew that the bruising would look like and he knew how each breath would be different.

Bucky’s jaw tightened as Clint got punched directly in the nose, blood went everywhere. Instead of holding back, the opponent hit Clint again, this time knocking him down. That never happened to Clint, he would always manage to stay on his feet. Bucky stood up, his prosthetic arm whirred as the metal shifted to match his clenched fist. The crowd had quieted down once they saw Clint had hit the floor, but the match was still going. Clint managed to find his footing and lifted his blood covered body off of the floor, his left eye was swollen, his upper lip busted, and his nose most likely broken. Bucky let out a sigh of relief as his boyfriend was now standing, a little lopsided, but standing. He sat back down, keeping his eyes moving between the jumbo screen and the ring so he could see Clint’s every move.

This continued for another thirty minutes. Clint had lost his match for the first time. Bucky knew he would be upset and in pain, but mostly upset. The crowd had slowly started to thin out as everyone began to get in their cars and leave. Bucky made his way out of the stands and used back entrances to get to Clint, this time he made sure to stay clear of any news teams that would be lurking by the doors. Once he got to Clint, he was sitting down with a towel around his shoulders, Bucky placed a finger under his chin forcing him to look up. He carefully examined Clint’s face, he had two cuts over his right eyebrow, a bruise on his left cheek, a busted upper lip, a swollen left eye, and now that Bucky could actually see it, a very broken nose.

“Looks bad huh?” said Clint, his words a little muffled from his busted lip.

Bucky nodded. “Yeah it looks kind of bad, but I’m pretty sure it only looks like that because of all of the dried blood.” he replied before sitting down beside Clint, resting his head on his shoulder.

Clint reached his right arm up and placed his hand on the side of Bucky’s head. “I know you don't like the fact that I box,” Clint began. “But, it pays the bills.”

Bucky scoffed. “You know, you could find another occupation. One that doesn't leave you beat up and bloody. Have you ever thought about being a trainer for younger boxers?” he replied.

“Yeah I have, but I don't think I would enjoy it.” said Clint before sitting up straight, a cue for Bucky to move his head.

As soon as Bucky sat up, news reporters flooded into the small room, which meant that Bucky had to move away from Clint. He got up and stood against one of the walls, watching as the reporters bombarded Clint with questions about the fight. Clint never had a problem with the reporters, he loved the attention. But Bucky hated them, they always asked too many personal questions and they got cranky when Clint refused to answer some of them.

“Is there anything you need to tell us about your love life, Mr. Barton?” one of the reports asked.

This was a new question. They usually only want to know about the fight.

“No, not at the moment.” Clint replied, taken off guard by the question. He lifted his hand up and rubbed his left arm slowly, an anxious habit.

The reporters finished asking Clint questions and they finally left. Bucky pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning against and stood by Clint. “Ready to go?” he asked.

Clint nodded, wincing in pain as he carefully stood up. He wrapped an arm around Bucky’s shoulders even though he doesn't need any help walking. He does it to comfort Bucky. He mind was so wrapped up in the match he lost, he was shocked to see that they had gotten home so quickly. When Bucky unlocked the door, he motioned for Clint to go to the kitchen.

Clint knew the routine by now, go sit in the kitchen while Bucky patches him up and complains about how he needs to be more careful. Clint sighed and sat on top of the kitchen counter, he reached up to the shelf by his head to grab the hydrogen peroxide and some bandages. Bucky walked in to the kitchen and stood in front of Clint, taking the hydrogen peroxide and pouring some of it on a paper towel. Bucky gently pressed on the cuts marking up Clint’s face making sure not to hurt him, he then placed a small butterfly bandage on each cut after the hydrogen peroxide dried.

“You know that you don't have to keep doing this? I can do it myself.” said Clint, swinging his legs as Bucky grabbed an ice pack from the freezer.

“I know, but I want to. I like taking care of you.” replied Bucky as he pressed the ice pack onto Clint’s swollen eye. He could feel Clint watching his every move, which he didn't mind at all. After a few minutes, Bucky removed the ice pack and the swelling had gone down a little. “It’s still gonna be bruised for the next few days, so don't do anything stupid.”

“Yes sir.” replied Clint before sliding off of the counter. His body was sore, but that was normal.

Bucky smiled softly at him before placing a kiss on his forehead and walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, Clint following shortly after him. Bucky grabbed a blanket and laid on the couch, Clint joining him. Bucky pulled the blanket over the two of them and rest his hand on Clint's shoulder.

Even though they had to hide their relationship, Bucky was extremely thankful for moments like this. Where it was just him and Clint, cuddling on the couch without having to worry about nosey reporters and screaming fans. He wanted this to last forever, but it would only last for a few days until Clint’s next match. He hated to admit it, but he loved the way Clint would always watch him as he bandaged him up, even if Clint could do it himself.


End file.
